


destiny.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Josh is in Dema, Kidnapping, M/M, Random & Short, Trench Era, dont try me this is joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His voice is soft, "We can't outrun our destiny."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm a little tipsy and haven't written in forever. based on a prompt from **creativepromptsforwriting** on tumblr (prompt 456, to be exact.)
> 
> this is obviously unbetaed. i might come back to it i might not we'll see.

His voice is soft, "We can't outrun our destiny."

Tyler's fingers are soft against the skin of Josh's hips, tanned fingertips standing out against the pale, freckled flesh of the man beside him. They lay, tangled together on the twin-sized bed in the small apartment complex tucked just inside the outskirts of Dema. It didn't feel right to have Josh here with him. 

He remembers seeing Josh being dragged back into the confines of the city, a bag pulled over his head to keep him from seeing the Bishops that pulled him back into the city. He was gone for days, weeks even, gone as they poisoned his blood with unnamed liquids pushed into his veins through needles that left scars against the inside of his elbows. The man had thrashed against the Bishops, begged for his life in a voice that Tyler had never heard before, and as they lie together now, Tyler doesn't think he'll ever hear Josh as he was before again. 

"We can try," Josh murmurs lazily against his skin, lips pressed against the man's skin as he stares at the wall behind Tyler's head. He doesn't close his eyes when they kiss anymore, has an unfocused look in his eyes as he stares at the emptiness and waits for the next thing to drag them into the abyss of nothingness that is Dema. "We can always try."

Tyler smirks lifelessly, laughs dryly, and shakes his head. "There's that Josh Dun spirit we've been missing," He hums quietly as he drops his head to press his forehead against Josh's, "I was beginning to think we lost it." 

Josh's wet eyes meet Tyler's dry ones, and Tyler can read every little unspoken word in the brown irises that he's grown to know so well. They both never expected Josh to be captured again; he was so good about masking his trails, about sneaking into Dema when the finicky surveillance turned their eyes away from him. It wasn't until Keons had practically sent a witch-hunt out for the man that he was captured once more, and knowing Josh, he'd escape again. 

It would just take time. 

"I don't think I'll ever lose my spirit, Tyler," Josh murmured quietly, lazy tears falling from the corners of his eyes before Tyler's timid fingers reached up to wipe them away. The salty, wet tears catch on his thumb and he doesn't think twice before sucking his thumb into his mouth to rid his skin of the wetness from Josh's eyes. "You're so weird." Josh mentions quietly and Tyler laughs. 

"At least I'm weird here, with you," Tyler mumbles around his finger, "You could be here alone while I'm in Trench," He shrugs and Josh nods solemnly. Tyler knows how badly he misses Trench, how badly he aches to be back in the place that he built from the ground. "You'll return," He says quietly, "Both of us will."

He knows Josh doesn't exactly believe him; Tyler can't seem to escape Dema for more than a few months at a time before Nico comes back and captures him, but Josh isn't Tyler. He'd been out of Dema for years before he'd been captured again, and Tyler knows that next time, when he escapes, if he's smart about it--he'll never seen the inside of the city again. 

"I know." Josh says uncertainly before tucking his face into Tyler's neck once more, "You'll be right there with me," He promises quietly, voice wavering a bit. Tyler knows he'll be there for a bit before he's back in the city, but he can entertain Josh's thoughts for now. "I know it."

"Yeah, of course," Tyler's arms protectively wrap around Josh tighter, pulling him closer to the man before he presses his face against Josh's newly shaved head. He misses the grown out curls, but he knows what the Bishops do to those in Dema. They have a uniformed look, and Josh has had to succumb to the mortifying ordeal of being apart of the society inside of the walls of the city. "I know." He doesn't, but he can pretend as well as the rest of them. 

Tyler can't outrun his destiny, he knows as he curls around Josh and listens to the man's breath steady underneath him, but he can pretend that he can just as long as it makes Josh happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://stressedot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
